Love Lives On
by JennySl
Summary: Just your average Enjorlas/Eponine story, follows events during the play, I own zip.  I am doing a re-write due to over sappiness
1. Enjorlas

This is a spin-off of the play Les Miserables. In this version Eponine still loves Marius, but Enjorlas is in love with her! Ah, the drama! DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters! They are the proprety of Victor Hugo, or Sonberg, or whoever! Also this is my first story please be nice! I appreciate any suggestions or questions.

**Enjorlas**

Marius and I walked down the filthy streets of Paris. This was where the poorest of the poor lived. The king didn't care. He hated the poor. Only General Lamarque cared about the people. He was on his sick bed. It was up to us to fight for the people. Me, Marius, and several other friends of ours from school are planning to hold a revolution when the time is right. I liked going to this section of the city. Not because I was particularly fond of being begged for money. I don't mind beggars but frankly it gets old after awhile. Anyway the real reason I liked this section of the city was because Eponine lived here. She's a lot of fun to be around and she's brave and funny. So unlike the rich girls that just sit there like flowers, hoping you'll pick them but never saying a word. I grinned.

"What is it?" Marius questioned seeing my grin.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Oh come on! I know that look. There's a girl you want to see. Is it that girl who's always arguing with the crazy old lady? Because she's-"

"No! Definitely not!"

"Okay, good then who is it?"

"Like I'd tell you!"  
"Yes you will!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell that girl that argues with the crazy lady that you like her."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Fine! It's Eponine!" Why did I say that?

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, say a word to her and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Huh. You know she's relatively cute, and she's nice enough."

"Glad you approve."

Marius laughed "You should be!" He looked around, "Speaking of which, there she is now."

I looked where he was pointing and saw Eponine and her father apparently arguing. Judging by her body language Eponine was losing. She appeared to be making a compromise to which here father was agreeing. She turned in our direction and smiled.

Yeah I know, so undramatic ending. Please Review! This is a relatively short chapter. When people tell me how it is I will publish more!


	2. Eponine

** Okay I'm aware parts of this are very corny. It's easy for me to understand Eponine's point of view but parts of it are just plain hard for me. Okay moving on here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Eponine**

"Fine Eponine! I won't make you participate in the robbery but you must watch for the police with Montparnesse, understand?"

I rolled my eyes. Papa was never happy if he couldn't have his own way. "Yes, Papa I'll keep watch."

"Good, now it looks as though those rich boys have found us again. Why don't you see if you can get some money from them." Father said with a wink. Right. As if I'd try and

scam Marius, or Enjorlas. The two of them were my best friends. I grinned and bounded over to them. "Hi boys! What's up?" Wow they were a good-looking pair. I'd've had either of 'em, but Enjorlas was too focused on his revolution, so I'd focused on Marius.

"Nothing much, been arrested lately?" I laughed, this was a running joke, since I'd told them that my father was in the crime industry.

Enjorlas rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just ignore him Epoonine, It's how I get by."

Marius glared at him. "One more comment like that and I'm telling her!" He declared.

Now I was confused. "Tell me what?" I may not go to a fancy university like they did, but usually I had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about.

Enjorlas shot Marius a look that was angry and some how pleading at the same time. "Uh, just that I brought one of my school books you said you wanted to look at, I don't need it in school right now."

"oh, thanks Enjorlas." That was a total lie. What did he really not want me to know? That's when the man from the church came. I could hear my father and his gang planning to rob the poor man. "You two have to leave now!" I told them.

They exchanged a puzzled look. "why Eponine?" Enjorlas looked hurt.

"I don't want you involved, I have to go!" I hated leaving them there, but if the police found my father it would not be pretty. The man's daughter swept past me and I heard her knock into Marius. Not exactly graceful, was she?

"Pardon me, I did not see you there," I heard him say to the girl, she looked vaguely familiar. And there was something in Marius's voice that made me turn around. I looked at him and the girl. They were gazing deeply into each other's eyes, oh God I knew that look. My heart felt like it was broken in two. Enjorlas looked from Marius and that girl to me when my gaze met his I felt tears sting my eyes. I turned and fled to my post to watch for the cops. I heard my father fighting with the man. Just then one of my least favorite people showed up. Uh-Oh.

I ran back to my father and screamed "It's the police! Disappear! It's Avert!" I ran to hide. No way was _I _getting arrested.

**So what'd you think? Too mushy? Please review!**


	3. Heartache

**Okay here's the 3****rd**** chapter. The beginning is a little corny but I've been working on it. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up!**

**Enjorlas**

There are some pains that can't be described. I looked at Eponine as she stared at Marius, her gaze met mine and I saw she was crying. All because Marius, and some girl were having a moment. She loved Marius! Why him? Why not me? She whirled around and ran. I started following her, but she came back screaming about the police and ran off again. I followed her. Until she reached her apparent destination and collapsed on a large crate.

"Ponine what's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep tears out of my own voice.

"Cosette! I remember now! Cosette, how can I be? We were children together! And, look what's become of me!" she whispered through her tears.

"Eponine what are you talking about? Who is Cosette? You can tell me!" I wanted to know why seeing Marius with that girl had driven her to tears.

She tried to pull herself together a bit before answering. "Y-Years ago, my parents kept an inn and a women named, oh I forget, came and dropped off her daughter for them to take care of. That was Cosette. My parents treated her like a slave and spoiled me. Then one day a kind man came and took Cosette away. My parents went broke and we moved here, this was the first time I've seen Cosette since then." she sobbed, "Why did she have to come here?"

I held Eponine and tried to comfort her, I stroked her hair and murmured "Sssshhh, it'll be alright. You'll be fine. Ssshhh." I know. Not the most creative thing to say, but I was concentrating on not going to find Marius and kill him.

Turns out I didn't need to. He came over, took one look at Eponine and I and broke into a big grin. "Well what have we here?" I glared at him as Eponine stiffened, collected her self then turned to face Marius.

"Can I help you Marius?" she asked pleasantly.

"Actually you can. I was wondering if you knew that girl I ran into today." Wow Marius, nice, real nice. He could be so blind, I had to remember to fill him in later.

Eponine's fake smile fell, and she shrugged. "Why would you want to find _her_?"

"You _do_ know who she is tell me!"

"Some two-a-penny thing,"

"Eponine please! Find her for me?"

"What will you give me?" Eponine looked almost sarcastic.

"Anything!" Marius said eagerly.

A wry smile appeared on Eponine's face. "Got you all exited know. God knows what you see in her! Ain't you all delighted now?" He offered her a fifty sou piece. "No, I don't want your money sir."

"Please Eponine! I'm lost until she's found!" Wow did he realize how nauseating that sounded. I caught Eponine's eye, and made the finger-down-the-throat sign. She smiled.

"Fine, I'll find the girl." He smiled at her and practically skipped away.

"Hey Eponine listen-" I started but she interrupted in a voice more dignified then I'd heard Eponine before. It didn't suit her.

"Thank you very much for listening to my whining Monsieur, but I had no right to force you to listen to my long winded tales from my past. Now if you'll excuse me it appears I have an errand to run." she said in a voice like ice. Ouch.

—

That night at the café my friends and I discussed our plans for the revolution, and I urged them to wait for the right moment. That's when Marius showed up looking dazed. Great.

"Marius you're late."

"What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on."

Marius accepted the wine and replied "A ghost you say? A ghost may be, she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there and she was gone!" Barf. God Marius could you talk about anything else?

Feuilly chuckled drunkenly, "I am agog, I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never seen him 'ooh' and 'aah'!" He gestured to me. "You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan, it's better than an opera!" I grinned, then I decided to rescue Marius.

"Ok guys, lay off him. Marius and I need to have a chat about why he was late." I walked outside and Marius followed. "Well?"

"I was looking for um, someone." He stammered.

I raised an eyebrow "By someone would you happen to mean that girl you met today?"

"Maybe," I rolled my eyes. "Ok, yeah, I was."

"Didn't you already send Eponine to do that for you?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yes but-" he saw the look in my eyes and sighed. "Okay, what's _really_ bugging you? Aside from my being late."

No way was I telling him. "Eponine likes you!" Why did I say that? Great, just great.

Marius's eyes were huge. "She-? But you-? Oh man that sucks!"

"Your telling me," Why can I never keep my big mouth shut.

—

**Eponine**

As I approached the café I could see Marius and Enjorlas outside talking, probably about Cosette or their darn revolution. Just the boys I wanted to see. I couldn't help but wonder for a moment why on Earth I'd gone to find Cosette's stupid address. _Because you want him to be happy._ I hate it when my conscience is right. Anyways I walked up and told them I had an address. Marius glanced at Enjorlas and walked back inside. Okay now I'm confused.

"What was that about?" I asked "I thought he'd be happy to know I found her."

"Uh, well we found out General Lamurque died. And we figured that we should fight soon."

I blinked "Enjorlas you know symbolism isn't my thing."

He half smiled. "I know, all you need to know is that we're fighting for lamurque."

"You're fighting for his death? A man died, and now you're fighting for him?" It made no sense to me.

"Well isn't it better then his death going unrecognized?"

"I guess so," This had no relevance whatsoever. "So you're telling me this because…"

"So Marius agreed to wait until tomorrow to look for her."

"okay!" Oops, that may have been a little too happy.

"Eponine, I know you like him," he looked kinda funny. Was he sick?

"Yeah, I like him okay? Please do me a _huge_ favor and don't tell him!"

**Enjorlas**

Whoops.


	4. Pretending

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! Virtual candy bars to everyone who reviewed my story! To answer some questions, yes in the 2****nd**** chapter I did mean Javert instead of Avert, sorry for the typo! And no, actually I didn't have a particular cast in mind, I've seen a high school performance but I haven't seen it on Broadway **** but I still 3 the music! And for my birthay I might get to see it in Philly! :D Yea! Read & Review! WARNING: contains fluff! This is a kind of a setting thing up chapter so no flames!**

**Chapter 4 Pretending**

**Eponine**

I lay in my bed for nearly three hours that night, waiting for sleep to come. It didn't. I sighed and snuck out of bed, careful not to wake my parents, not that they'd care but I needed to, um, _borrow_ a few francs and it would be best if I didn't get caught. I grabbed five francs off the table and hurried quietly out of there. I knew a good café close by; I really needed a good cup of coffee and a croissant. I reached the café and walked in. I ordered and began to search for an empty table when a familiar face struck me.

**Enjorlas**

I hadn't expected to see Eponine tonight, least of all in this café. Yet there she was looking just as surprised as I felt. She walked over and sat down at my table; she was carrying a coffee and a croissant, and smiled. I grinned back and said "Hey 'Ponine, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" she countered, she grinned mischievously, she looked like a little pixie, "I couldn't get to sleep so I came here for some coffee, and here I am. And I kinda sorta 'borrowed' a few francs from my parents,"

"I was just thinking about, everything that has to be done tomorrow, I couldn't get to sleep"

"Oh put me in a good mood why don't ya?" She sighed "I really don't want to do this,"

"Then don't, why do it if you don't want to?" I asked truly curioius.

"I want him to be happy, even if it doesn't make me happy,"

"You love him," I wanted to scream at her, but that was all that came out.

"Yes, I know it's silly but, well, whenever I'm on my own, I always pretend he's beside, and I'll just walk with him 'till morning,"

I nodded, I couldn't trust my voice. She talked about her fantasies and knowing they'd never come true, and about how blind Marius was. I wanted to scream at her. _DO YOU KNOW HOW BLIND __**YOU**__ ARE? Why can't you see what's right in front of you? _Eventually we left the café and Eponine seemed to be in a better mood, having gotten it all off her chest. With me not sure whether to laugh at the irony or slap her. It was nearly dawn already

"Hm, we better hurry and get Marius, it looks like it might rain," it started to drizzle, "Case in point,"

"I love the rain! It makes the pavement shine like silver." She paused and then started dragging me towards the Seine."Here I wanna show you something,"

"Please don't tell me you want to go swimming!" I loved Eponine but sometimes even I had to admit she didn't always think things through, and she was a little unpredictable. "The current will carry us off!"

"No of course not! You think I'm crazy?" she saw my look and laughed "Don't answer that! But seriously, come and look!" I crept toward the edge of the river where she was perched. "Look, see the way the rain makes the lights look in the river. They're all misty. And look at the trees! They look like they're full of starlight!"

I stared at her, she never failed to amaze squirmed under my gaze, "What is it?" she asked self-consciously "Do I have some coffee on my face?" I shook my head. "Okay then why are you staring at me like I've grown a third arm?"

"Have you ever considered writing poetry? That was pretty good,"

She laughed again "Me? Who would read anything _I_ wrote? I'm no one important like general 'whats-his-name'"

I laughed "Lamurque, his name was Lamurque. And who says no one would read it? I would."

She grinned at me. "Thanks Enjorlas, but I fear you would be the only one," her brown eyes glittered with mischief allof sudden she ran towards me and cried "Think fast!" She pushed me into the river but I took her with me.

We came up spluttering and gasping for air. "What was that for?" I demanded, "We both could've drowned!"

She laughed "I thought we could use a splash of could water to wake up,"

"The coffee wasn't enough?"

"Nope, I was still kind of tired," she grinned impishly again. "Come on, we should get out before the current takes us away,"

We swam over to the edge and pulled ourselves up. I tried to help her up but she was strong and able to pull herself up. How is someone so tiny able to be so strong? "Wow, I'm cold now," I looked at her, her small form was shaking, her dark hair sticking to her shoulders.

"Then we should both go home and put on some fresh clothes I'll meet you at Marius's place in an hour okay?"

She looks at me "That would be a good plan, if I knew where Marius lived."

Oops. New plan! "Okay then, I'll meet you at your house in an hour and we'll head up to his place together okay?"

"Works for me," she turned around and called over her shoulder "See you then!"

"See you," I called back. As I walked toward my home I couldn't help thinking _If you'd just wake up and realize how I feel about you, you wouldn't have to hurt over him any more._

**Eponine**

It was still raining as I walked home, soaking me even more. I wondered if my parents would notice when I came in. I doubted it, they were probably still asleep. They'd notice that the francs were gone first. It turned out I was right as I crept to my room I could hear them both snoring. Maybe that's why I can never get to sleep. Hm. As I changed into my warm clothes and put on my favorite hat one image haunted me. I was surprised at who it featured. Normally it was Marius's face that haunted mebut this time it was Enjorlas. His eyes in particular. It was his eyes when I told him about my ridicoulous fantasies. His eyes were kind, caring, understanding, and attentive. But there was something else I couldn't name. I swore I recognized it but the name eluded me. It was just so frustrating.


	5. Why Regret What Could Not Be?

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took so long! Here's chapter 5, in which Eponine has a very bad day. The reason: Marius meets Cosette. Ouch. Warning: contains extreme fluff from Marius and Cosette, and some cursing. I apologize to any M/C fans. I. Own. SQUAT! Remember: No flames or I get Javert. I KNOW the dialogue is modern, and that Enjorlas's personality was different in the book, and that in real life Enjorlas wouldn't have been seen with Eponine, but this is not on the book or real life, is it? Okay I've babbled at you enough here's the story.**

**Eponine: It's about time!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Enjorlas**

I reached Eponine's home within the hour. She was waiting at the door wearing a skirt, a spaghetti strap top, and her favorite cap. I smiled at her. "Well someone looks drier than the last time I saw her." She rolled her eyes at my attempt at comedy.

"Allow me to give you some advice, don't be a comedian." She smiled wanly, "Come on let's get this over with."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to seeing how big of an idiot Marius makes of himself," She gave me a very stern un-Eponine-like look.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go," I showed her the way to his home and we walked together. Though I knew it wasn't right I couldn't help thinking, _if you'd wake up, you wouldn't have to hurt over him anymore._

**Eponine**

We reached Marius's home a few minutes later; he was waiting for us outside. He looked very cheerful. My heart sank, _Oh, Cosette, why'd you have to come HERE NOW? _I smiled all the same, "Are you ready to find the girl?" I asked him hoping the answer was no, but knowing what it would be.

"Yes!" Ding ding ding! Now where's my prize? Ooh, Cosette just walked off with it. Ouch.

I mentally sighed and smiled at him, "Good, then follow me,"

**Enjorlas**

She hides it well. If I didn't know better I'd say she was just happy to help a friend. _ No wonder Marius didn't figure it out before I told him_. Why do I always open my big mouth?

**Eponine **

We arrived at Cosette's home a few minutes later. I hated leading him to her, knowing that she was bound to like, maybe even love him. But he wanted to meet her, so here I was leading him to her. Joy. We reached her home after a few minutes. I gestured to the large gate, "_Voila_, go get her Romeo."

Marius looked through the gate and saw Cosette sitting in her garden. "You even found a back way around? How'd you-? Oh right, never mind. Thank you so much 'Ponine!" He gave me a hug (A/N: Marius just seems like the huggy type).

I hugged him back for a moment, biting my tongue to keep me from saying something we'd both regret. "You're welcome, now go on, and go get her!" I couldn't believe I was _trying_ to get him to go introduce himself to her! What is wrong with me? Marius nodded grinning like an idiot. Just as he began climbing the fence he saw something made him let go and fall on his back.

"Shit!" Marius got up. "Her dad came out."

Enjorlas rolled his eyes, "Smooth Marius, real smooth." I couldn't help smiling a little, sometimes Enjorlas's jokes got me into a better mood. Even today.

"Oh he's gone back in! Great I can go now! Thanks again Eponine!" He scrambled up the fence, I gave him the finger when he wasn't looking. Enjorlas looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and he grinned and shook his head. Marius was trying to talk to Cosette, and I say trying because this is what I heard: "A heart full of love. A heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong!" Wow. Just, wow. It was all I could do to keep from laughing and spoiling their moment.

Evidently Cosette didn't agree because she started to talk, and I heard: "A heart full of love, no fear no regret!" Gah. They did have something in common after all, they were both horrible poets. I rolled my eyes.

Enjorlas looked at me. "You alright 'Ponine?"

I smiled at him. "Don't you fret Enjorlas, I'll be fine. He was never mine to lose in the first place."

Enjorlas smiled, a small smile, back at me. "That may be so, but it still hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

I nodded. He sounded like he was speaking from experience. Who in their right mind would deny _Enjorlas?_ "How-?" I started but I was cut off by the sound of footsteps, and whispers in a voice I knew well.

"Someone's coming!" I hissed. "You go over the fence and warn them, I'll see what they're up to," If I was correct, and it was my father and his gang, they'd react better to seeing me than they would react better to me than they would to him anyway. I was NOT letting Enjorlas get mixed up in this, not him, not Marius, not even Cosette, however much I wanted to.

Enjorlas looked at me. "Eponine, no. You go warn them, I'll stay put."

I faked a laugh. "Enjorlas, I'm a street rat, no one will take much notice of me. And besides I have a skirt on, I couldn't climb that fence anyway." He looked at me for a long moment, then nodded and began climbing the fence. Phew.

I listened to their conversation. I heard Babet's deep voice. "I don't care _who_ you rob. Now finish up and give me my share of the money!"

My father's voice said. "Shut your mouth, and give me a hand here." He glanced my way. Oh, shit. "What have we here? Who is this hussy?"

Hussy? Good Lord, he couldn't even recognize me? Babet chuckled, "It's your brat Eponine. You don't know your own kid? What's she doing here?" Babet knew me better than my own father, enough to recognize me.

My father hissed at me. "Eponine go home! We're enough already here." No way was that happening anytime soon.

"I know this house, there's nothing valuable, or even interesting her, just the old man and his daughter, and they're but a little richer than we are."

Father's eyes narrowed. "You've got guts, my girl. But you'd better watch your mouth, or you'll have less."

Claquesous sneered. "She's going soft, happens to even the best of us. Get home 'Ponine, you're in our way."

I glared at Claquesous. God, he was annoying. I turned to my father, "I'll scream, I will. They'll know you're here."

"I hear a peep out of you and you'll remember it for a year."

I swallowed my fear. "I warned you, I told you I'd do it." I let a high, piercing shriek. Marius and Cosette looked wildly about; Enjorlas was halfway up the fence and nearly fell off hearing my cry.

I felt father's hands around my throat. "You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. You want to scream? I'll make you scream." He spotted Enjorlas now on the ground running towards us and Marius halfway down. He called to the gang. "What are you waiting for? Make for the sewers!" He released me, and I rubbed my neck.

**Enjorlas**

I ran over to Eponine, "Eponine, what happened? Who the hell was that?"

Eponine shook her head. "Not now Enjorlas, someone probably heard me, we need to leave."

I stared at her, she'd just been threatened, nearly strangled, and she was brushing it off with a "not now"? Ordinarily I'd have pressed her further, but Eponine was stubborn as a mule. "You'll tell me later?" She bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

Marius came running towards us. "Eponine was it you that screamed, and chased away those thugs?" Eponine nodded. Marius grinned at her. ""Ponine saves the day again! Cosette, these are my friends, Enjorlas and Eponine." I bowed, Ponine curtsied, rather well considering her status.

When Marius said Eponine's name, I swore I saw a spark of recognition, and even anger pass through Cosette's eyes, in my heard Eponine _"She stayed with us back when we ran the inn. We were horrible to her._" Perhaps I imagined though, for she only said "Nice to meet you. Marius, I don't mean to rush you, but there's a good chance my father heard that cry, and if he sees you out here…."

Marius nodded. He turned back to us. We ducked behind the pillars on either side of the gate, Eponine and I on one side Marius and I on the other. We were just in time, for as soon as we were hidden the door burst open.


	6. AN

**I know I take forever I'm a bad person but I need a little help from you guys, there's a poll on my profile that asks how you guys want this done and I've drafted a few versions, but I need you guys to deciede okay? Thank you and I'm sorry for the still very long wait. As for my other stories have no fear I'll be working on those lots more since I'm on summer break**


End file.
